Of Cop porn and Popcorn
by move them hands
Summary: It's strange how silly little misinterpretations can lead to something much, much more. Maybe now Sasuke will speak clearly while ordering....or not....SasuSai


NOT BETA'D

But warning you now, there is SasuSai smut!

--

Sai stood behind the counter of the local Cinema, drawing idly on the back of some random piece of paper. It was Tuesday night so not too many people would be expected to show up. He leaned over the paper, head tilting to the side as his arm moved vigoursly over the sheet, in all his concientrating he failed to hear the person approaching the counter.

A woman stood on the other side, finger's playing with the end of her shirt, she cleared her throat softly to catch the man's attention. Sai lifted his head slowly and looked at her evenly, no real emotion on his face.

She smiled softly, he smiled back as was stated in his code book as rule number 2.. "How many I help you, Ms. Beautiful?" He asked softly to the woman. A light blush burned across her cheeks as she giggled and hide her face behind her bangs.

"I'd like a small Pepsi and a box of Milk Duds." She stated with a clear voice. He nodded and went about his work, once he gathered all her things he took her cash and nodded politely as she left. Looking around the room again Sai watched as a young male about his age stood at the ticket booth trying to buy a ticket as the girl behind the desk, Sakura, flirted shamelessly with him. Raising a brow as the young man stood there Sai slumped back over his drawing and zoned out, he figured that male would be busy for a while.

He was completely in the zone when a muffled voice came from in front of him. Sai's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before lowing back to his mindless stare. He stood up straight and stared at the young man whom was just at the ticket booth, the raven haired man looked at Sai with narrowed expecting eyes as Sai just continued to stand there.

"Very well." Sai stated bluntly before bending over to shuffle through the things on the shelves of the counter. One arm came up holding a small video camera that he brought with him everywhere outside to capture random moments, he set it on the counter then stood up with some dark black outfit.

Sasuke stood on the otherside and watched with a delicately arched brow as the man began dressing himself in what looked like a police officers outfit, or a security guards, before reaching over and clicking the camera on and pointed it at him.

Sai looked up at the other one last time with a blank look, and when the other continued to stare at him expectly he nodded. He reached across the counter and grabbed the edge and pulled. He brought one knee up and then the other and leaned forward, hands now free he fisted the slightly taller man's shirt and brought him closer. Pulling their lips together Sai engaged the other in a kiss, he moved his top lip over the others and sucked in the taller man's lip and shut his eyes and he moved closer and pulled the man's shirt tighter.

A moment passed and finally realization dawned on Sasuke and he pushed the man back and ripped the other's hands from his shirt. He looked at him with irregular large eyes and hissed, "What the hell man? I said I wanted a medium popcorn! Not to be molested." The Uchiha ran his hands down his shirt as he took another step back. Sai nodded softly and leaned back until he was half sitting on the counter.

"Oh, I thought you said you wanted to be in a cop porn. Next time you should annunciate your words a little better so I understand you fully." Sai's face remained blank before he remembered the employee manual, his lip curled into an awkward smile and his eyes shut thoughtfully as he tilted his head to the side.

He heard the growl rumble from the male before him so his eyes opened again and he looked to the man with a raised brow. "It isn't my fault if you are somehow displeased with my misinterruptation because it is your own problem if you can't learn to speak properly or if you are not secure enough in your self to be able to handle being kissed by another male." Sai's eyes screamed his inablity to care about Sasuke's emotions.

He turned, after climbing down from the counter, and grabbed a medium popcorn then came back and slid it across the counter. When the other didn't take it and instead opted to continue standing there trying to boar a hole through his head Sai stated, "That will be 3.50." Still the other didn't even blink, instead his lips pulled apart and his voice hissed out.

"You expect me to act like nothing just happened, and that I should ipay/i you after you just climbed over the counter and kissed me?" Sasuke asked, something burning inside him. Sai nodded, again smiling as he was told. Before either one could say anything more a deep voice sounded from behind Sai to the left and made Sai turn to see his manager standing there smiling broadly.

"Is there something wrong, Sai?" Sai shook his head slowly.

"No, Mr. Jiraiya. This man is just not paying for his popcorn." Jiraiya lowered his gaze and stared at the Uchiha who stood there, of course he recognized the man instantly because he was indeed...an Uchiha.

"He kissed me! Climbed over the counter and kissed me, and you expect me to pay...and NOT sue?!" Jiraiya's eyes went wide as his head snapped to the right and looked at his newest employee Sai. He was about to say something when his eye caught site of camera still on and pointing at the Uchiha. The white haired man's eyes shot open as a grin spread on his lips.

"Ah, well...did that camera happen to catch this all?" Sai nodded. "Oh alrightly then." He looked to Sasuke and smiled brightly, "No harm done, my employee is ok just don't let this happen again or you are out of here." With that he grabbed the camera and took off for his office to...do his boss like duties, yeah thats what we'll say.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open as he watched the man retreat with the camera, a skip in his step, he felt his left eye twitch. He ripped the popcorn from the counter and gave one last pointed glare at the male with the name tag 'Sai' and stomped off. Sai watched the other stomp off without buying his popcorn and made to go after him but stopped when the next customer came up, a huge grin on his face.

"Don't worry buddy...that was so freaking awesome, I'll pay for his stuff and mine. Totally worth it." Sai recognized this man as Kiba, his former co-worker Naruto's best friend, and nodded.

--

Sasuke sat in his chair and glared up at that screen, hand diving into his popcorn his mind flashed back to the previous inciddent and his lips started to burn sending a tingly sensation to shot through his body. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his spot as he sighed and tried to focus on the screen.

This was Tuesday night, the night he deemed would be appropriate to come and watch a movie to avoid crowds and unwanted situations yet he had just been kissed nearly senseless by some person about his age named Sai just because the dumbass couldn't hear him.

--

Sai huffed as he turned the paper he had been drawing on for the last two hours, there wasn't anymore room on it. He let it drop from his grip and flutter into the trashcan near his station. He looked around the room again and watched a few people walk toward the exit, some holding hands, some arm in arm, some with their arms wrapped around each other, some with little child scurrying about laughing about something they saw in the movie.

He blinked as he felt something pang through his chest, he didn't quite know what it was...hurt maybe...jealously, possibly. Shaking his head he looked forward and stared down a large poster that had the title of some new love flick playing and a happy couple holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. In all his twenty years of life Sai had never experienced such a thing called love. Understanding, deep like, and appreciation sure...with his friends.

Something buzzed beside him and quickly he realized it was his watch letting him know his work shift was over and he could now go home. He tided up his counter before closing up the register that would be used by the employee who should be coming in any minute, Lee he believed. He nodded once everything seemed in place and headed out.

--

Exitting the movie theater Sasuke sighed to himself as he jammed his fists into his pockets and headed for his car which was parked toward the side of the building by the employee parking. He glared at the sidewalk while walking, his treacherous mind contining to replay the moment at the counter.

He remembered the feel of those oddly silkly soft lips moving against his own, a hint of jasimine tea lingered on his lips, and that faintly musky smell mixed with a light body spray. Shaking his head Sasuke sighed to himself as he brought his eyes up to search for his car. Off to the right movement caught his attention and he spared a glance in that direction before turning back to the search for his car.

He stopped, head slowly turning until he saw who it was walking through the parking lot to stop at a bright red car. 'iSai/i.' his mind supplied him. Glaring at the back of the man's head his thoughts quickly raced, brain going into over drive trying to think of what he should do, yell at the moron, beat the shit out of him, throw him against the car and fuck him senseless. For a moment he pondered if he really just thought that before half jogging to his own car and sliding in and slamming the door. At this point he just spaced out as Sai's car drove past his and he pulled out to follow.

--

Sai pulled into his apartment complex and parked in the spot he almost always did then climbed out of his car. He walked up to his door and pulled his keys from his pocket, as he pressed the proper one into its home he heard heavy steps from behind then a vaguely familiar voice, "Hey asshole, remember me?" at that his right shoulder was gripped by a strong hand and he was whipped around then pressed into his door to stare into the face of the young man from the movie theater.

Nodding Sai then stated blandly, "The one whom can not speak clearly. Yes I remember you, though I do not know your name one is not needed if I-.."

"My name is Sasuke." The Uchiha hissed.

Sai continued on like nothing happened,"...see it fit to call the police and inform them that you stalked me to my place of living and...man handled me." Sasuke's other arm came up and thrust a fist, it landed with a loud thud against the door just an inche from Sai's cheek. The brunette barely blinked. "If this is about the incident at the theater then there is obviously something more to this if you stalked me down and followed me up to my door. Tell me, could you not be angry at all...just confused, Mr. Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes widened at this question.

"Uchiha, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." his tone was without an emotion other then slight confusion.

"Hm, well if all you can say is your name then I suppose my assumption is correct." Sai's eyes, though they were just as blank as Sasuke remembered, boared into his with a cocky slightly amused air and he felt his movement before it registered. The next thing he knew he ripped Sai forward and slammed their lips together. Sai watched as Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut as his body shifted so he could press closer and tilted his head. An arm slid behind him and wrapped around his body bringing him still closer to the other until finally he felt the Uchiha's tongue slid across his bottom lip.

Shutting his eyes softly Sai leaned into the kiss and parted his lips to allow for the stranger known as Sasuke to slip his tongue in. Sai moaned ever so softly, his hands came up and fisted the front of Sasuke's shirt in the space where they weren't connected until one hand managed to slid up and wrap around the Uchiha's neck, fingers fisting gently the feathery locks of the other's hair. Sasuke's tongue thrust deeper inside the hot cavern as he jerked Sai forward again and tightened his grip, it was as if he were trying desperately to get as far into the man as he could to find something...what he didn't know.

Time slid by as the two stood half leaned against Sai's apartment door, questing out each other's mouth before Sasuke finally pulled away slowly and stared down into equally hazed eyes. He licked his lips as he pulled back more, letting his hands come forward one resting on the other's left hip while the other cupped Sai's cheek and his thumb ran across the abused lower lip to collect a bit of saliva that had stayed there. His eyes flickered to the door then back to Sai as he tried to come up with something to say, a reason in his own mind as to why he justed mouth raped Sai.

When nothing came to mind Sai broke the silence, "Want to come in for some coffee?" Sai didn't mean what first came to mind when one offered coffee, in fact he didn't have any coffee in the house, he read in a magazine once and heard from a few friends that when one means sex in a situation where the other might not be comfortable in agreeing to it you offered coffee. The brunette didn't really know why he was offering to have "coffee" with this man named Sasuke that he just meet, but there was something in the other's eyes that said he might also find something he was searching for.

Sasuke nodded slowly and released his hold on the other to allow him to turn and finish unlocking the door. The door opened without a sound and Sai walked in and placed his keys on a table near the door and kicked off his shoes, Sasuke followed and did the same. They walked down the hallway together as if they had done this everyday, as if it was natural to walk with each other into something they both knew was for more then coffee.

They passed the kitchen Sasuke froze for a moment, " Weren't we getting coffee?" Sai turned and stared at him.

"I don't have any coffee." Sasuke's lips made a small 'o' before he nodded, his feet traveled over the ground slowly, socks catching briefly before he was just in front of Sai. Their eyes locked and Sasuke felt something in him snap, he leaned forward again and pressed his lips to Sai's...a little more gently this time as his hands now somewhat famliar with the brunette gripped his sides, thumbs hooking in the belt loops to pull him closer.

Sai walked backwards, arms wrapping around Sasuke. When his back came into contact with the bedroom door one arm snapped back and turned the handle quickly before going back around the Uchiha's neck to bring him closer just as Sasuke's tongue pressed against his own. They stumbled back slightly when Sai's foot caught on the carpet but Sasuke corrected them quickly and soon the back of Sai's knees found the bed. Sasuke leaned him forward gently as his arm held him close and his knee pressed into the bed.

They climbed up the bed, Sai backwards with the Uchiha never leaving his lips. Once settled in place Sasuke's lips pulled from his own and hazed nearly black eyes looked down into his own, searching. When he seemed to find what he was looking for he locked lips again briefly before moving down and latching his lips to the long slender neck before him, oddly enough even paler then his own skin. His tongue ran from the junction between collar bone and neck before his lips locked down on a sensitive patch of flesh and started to suck softly.

Moaning as his back lifted up from the bed Sai fisted the Uchiha's shirt and pulled. Sasuke smirked as his shirt was being lifted up, he rolled his shoulders as the garment came up and then quickly pulled it the rest of the way off and threw it across the room. Any thoughts of stopping or ponderings as to why he was doing this thrown out the window. Sasuke's teeth dug into the tenderized flesh on the top part of Sai's collar bone, he earned a soft gasp as the brunette's hips rolled forward. Their half staff erections rubbing together briefly. Sasuke gave one last gentle suck before moving along.

His hands drifted up Sai's shirt, traveling with an almost affectionate touch. Using his elbows to prop himself up for a moment then laying back down to let Sasuke remove his shirt Sai smiled. Fingers relessed his shirt beside the bed and came back to trace invisible patterns across his chest before the Uchiha's mouth decended on him once again. This kiss wasn't gentle but it wasn't harsh either, just demanding. Sasuke's long hot tongue dominanted over Sai's keeping him back as he searched through it, moaning into the brunette as he bucked his hips against him and shuddered as their erections rubbed together again through their jeans.

Sasuke's hands ghosted down Sai's sides before coming forward and working on the man's pants. He managed to get them down to about mid-thigh before he had to pull back and rip them the rest of the way down, boxers included. Staring down at Sai he groaned, shiny trails of saliva glistened in the light of the half moon, a glaring red mark smiled back to him from Sai's neck, and Sai's face was soft almost begging as he looked back into the Uchiha's eyes.

Laying chaste butterfly kisses down Sai's abdomen he smirked as Sai tensed then shifted on the sheets below, fingers gripping the sheet lightly as he sighed. Sasuke's tongue swirled around the brunette's navel before dipping in shortly and coming back out to nip at the tender flesh. His finger's trailed down teasingly, circling in a neatly kept patch of hair below. Sai groaned out in need as his hips bucked forward once Sasuke's finger's gripped his cock and pumped. His tongue ran along the happy trail and he pumped the cock to full attention.

He removed his hand and chuckled at the dismayed cry from Sai, hovering over the weeping member Sasuke whispered in a low husky voice that sent shiver's along the artist's spine. "Do you want me Sai?" His tongue ran along the man's slit as his hands gripped the man's legs and forced them to bend up so he could rest comfortably between them. Sai moaned softly as he nodded. Again the Uchiha chuckled, his tongue ran from the base to tip as if it were a vanilla ice cream cone. "I'm sorry I don't quite understand you. You'll have to speak up. Do. You. Want. Me?"

"Yes." the word was barely more then a whisper but it was enough. His mouth closed down around the member and his eyes slid shut to enjoy the flavors mixing in his mouth. He hummed contently as he bobbed his head. With shaky limbs Sai reached forward after recovering from the suddenly engulfing of his cock. His fingers trembled as they slid back a little door on his headboard and he reached in to pull out the lube he always had there. A raspy moan breezed through his lips as he clenched the bottle tighter and tried to buck into the sinfully hot mouth.

Sai threw the bottle down somewhere near Sasuke's head. The Uchiha's lips released the man's throbbing cock and his tongue licked up it one last time before he pulled himself up and stared, "Want me that badly?" Sai nodded and bucked his hips foreward to rub against Sasuke's now free erection, he managed to work off his pants and boxers as well while pleasuring his newfound friend.

The raven haired man smirked softly as he picked up the bottle and clicked open its lid, he tilted the bottle and let the liquid pour in a medium amount onto his fingers before clicking it shut and placing it back on the bed. He rubbed his fingers together slowly as they came down till the froze before Sai's puckered enterance.

"Have you done this before?...With another man?" Sasuke asked softly as he tilted his head. Sai nodded, it seemed that words failed the man. The Uchiha 'hmm'ed in responce before pressing one digit in. Sai bucked away but didn't cry out, Sasuke waited for a moment before thrusting the finger in and out. Sai relaxed into the podding then slowly he started sighing and pressing back against the finger. Smiling Sasuke pressed another finger in. Again Sai winced but quickly forced himself to relax.

The fingers pulled in opposite directions, scissoring. Sai wiggled as his fingers pulled the sheets tighter. Sasuke stretched the man until he couldn't take looking at the sight of the brunette gasping again and knew he would probably come to quickly if he waited anymore. He popped open the lube once again and loaded his hand. His palm slid down his burning erection causing his eyes to slam shut, he pumped himself a few more times until slick and slowly opened his eyes.

Sai nodded to the unasked question and quickly brought his legs up to wrap around the Uchiha. Face to face Sasuke guided his erection to the prepared entrance and they both tensed as he pressed against it then thrust in slowly. He waited until he was fully in before he paused and took a deep breath. Sai seemed to be warring with something as his face flickered with emotions, when finally his expression settled Sasuke pressed his lips to his again and started another slow, oddly tender kiss to his lips and pulled out.

Their bodies moved together in a harmonious dance, Sasuke's lips seeming to bring on a life of their own as they traveled away from the inviting other and onto explore the man's jaw, leaving kisses and bite marks here and there. Sasuke's thrusting quickened as his heart slammed against his chest, he pounded into Sai's welcoming body. The rest of his body froze, hot pants of breath burning across Sai's skin as Sasuke's face stayed buried there for a moment before the man came back up and stared down at him.

Sai slammed his hips back down against the cock thrusting into him and nearly screamed as it rammed into his prostate. Never in all his previous sexual experiences had he felt something so intense. Sai's arms came up and wrapped around the Uchiha's lightly trembling frame and pulled him closer as his leg's forced Sasuke to come deeper.

Sasuke's moan vibrated off the walls as his body shuddered, his seed spilling inside. Warmth spread through Sai's body as Sasuke trembled above him and slammed once more into his prostate and the fingers that had been pumping his cock suddenly tightened as he pumped harshing. Sai came with a throaty moan as his back arched up off the bed.

Pulling out as his eyes tried to blink away the settling fog Sasuke collasped on the bed next to the recovering Sai. Soon he was out like a light. Sai smiled softly to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. Something was different about what just happened between him and Sasuke, he felt like he found something. He shut his eyes and moved up a bit, bringing Sasuke with him as he tucked the both of them under the covers and allowed the man to snuggle close to him.

--

Light shone softly into the Uchiha's eyes as an annoying ringing sound buzzed in his ears. He groaned as he sat up quickly, an arm sliding down his chest then removing itself completely from him to tuck back against Sai's own body. Blinking down at Sai he leaned back and looked around. That annoying buzzing was a phone, Sai's phone and Sai currently wasn't about to wake up anytime soon. Sasuke groaned and picked up the phone from the night stand and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked grumpily as he shifted until he was sitting indian style on the bed. Apparently he sounded enough like Sai for the man on the other line to continue.

"Sai! Your boss Jiraiya here." Sasuke's noise wrinkled in disgust, "I watched the tape of yours yesterday and I must say I was impressed with your enthuisaism." The Uchiha scoffed slightly as he dug his palm into his sleepy eye, "I have a friend in the business who I showed the tape to and he would simply ilove/i to put you in an actually cop porn! He says you'd be perfect!" Sasuke's eyes shock wide open, well as wide as they could concidering he was still half asleep.

During the pause many thoughts ran through Sasuke's head, 'iWhat the hell do I care? Its Sai's life if he wants to do something like that then I can't hold him back...I don't even know him./i' stuff like that. So to say the least he was a bit surprised himself when he heard the next few words stumble out of his mouth.

"Fuck off, never gonna happen." With that he clicked the phone off and fell back into the arms of the still sleeping Sai.

--

looks at you and blinks...I have no idea either X.x


End file.
